Thermally controlled optical filters may inadvertently provide thermal cross talk between the temperature of the filter and other sources of temperature variation, for example from the case in which the optical filter is disposed, from the substrate on which the optical filter is mounted, for from another filter disposed proximate to the filter. Furthermore, varying stresses may be imparted on the filter for example via coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatches and process variations, which may impact the stability of the filter and the reliability of the frequency at which the filter operates to select a desired wavelength of laser light.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.